


Sunday Morning

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [24]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: The usual sunday morning of the Lee family.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker of family fluff most especially if it's from Yutae and their baby, Nana. ♡  
> Have fun reading!

 

Taeyong's mornings were always a bliss for him. Not until the sun shines brightly on his face, obviously, someone had moved the curtains of their window to wake him up. Well, that someone is currently sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at him while carrying their two years old son on his lap. 

"Rise and shine, Taeyongie.. Nana and I are hungry. Can you please get your ass up and make us some breakfast?" His lovely Yuta said and stood up to pull his arm up while holding Jaemin on his other arm. Even though he's only using one hand to pull him, he's strong enough to drag Taeyong out from the bed and make him fall.

"Okay.. okay.. geez. Just wait for me outside, okay?" Taeyong rubbed his aching bottoms and stood up to meet his husband gaze. Even though Yuta is a bit moody today, he encircled his arms on his husband's waist to kiss his lips. Both of them chuckled after when their son just smacked both of their faces, probably in hunger. 

"Nana's jealous." Taeyong placed a kiss on his baby's cheek and nuzzled his nose. "Good morning, little one. Daddy's going to cook your food now, okay. Don't be grumpy like your Papa." He earned a smack from Yuta, too.

 

 

Yuta watches Taeyong fry some eggs on the pan while he plays with Jaemin's hands. Taeyong can't stop laughing on how ridiculous his husband can be when he try to imitate Jaemin's blabbers and baby talks. He then listened to Jaemin when his baby called him to show his father his small hands with full of his saliva.

"Da-da.. wook!" 

"Baby.. Daddy won't like it, okay? Yuta wipe his hands! He's eating his fingers! Dear God!" Taeyong panicked when Jaemin placed his hand inside his mouth. Yuta removed it quickly but the two years old couldn't stop himself from doing it. 

"Don't overreact, Tae. He's still a baby. His hands probably is cleaner than yours." Yuta pulled his son's hand again and held it to play with it instead. "Still it's dirty and I don't want him to grow up sucking his thumb or any part of his hands." 

"Fine." Taeyong turned the stove off and transferred the cooked eggs on the plates. He took Jaemin from Yuta while his husband is the one who carried the food to the dining room.

Yuta followed his husband on the dining table and helped him set the plates. Jaemin was settled on his high chair while the couple sat next to each other. Both were eating silently when Taeyong got a brilliant idea to spend the best day of the week.

"Do you have something to do later?" Taeyong asked while he gave a piece of meat to his husband. "Just taking care of Nana. Why?"

"Lets go out. I miss hanging out with you both." He watches his husband sip on his cup and feed their baby with the mashed food Taeyong made. "I'd love to." 

"So.. lets go to the park? I got us some tickets to the sea lion show." Both of them looked at their son in amazement when Jaemin squealed in joy. Going to parks will always make Jaemin excited and Taeyong was so glad he already got some tickets.

"I guess someone loves the idea." Yuta pinched their son's cheeks and continued to eat. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for spending your time in this shitty fic. If this fic didn't meet your expectation, just tell me at the comment section. ♡ 
> 
> Yutae writing spree day 3. :)


End file.
